


Happily Ever After

by ellecim



Category: Howl Series - Diana Wynne Jones, Howl's Moving Castle - All Media Types
Genre: Based on their exchange in the last few pages of the book, F/M, Short One Shot, fight fight fight kiss kiss kiss, just old married couple fluff, you know the one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29883378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellecim/pseuds/ellecim
Summary: Fifty years later Howl and Sophie still had not changed.
Relationships: Sophie Hatter & Howl Pendragon, Sophie Hatter/Howl Pendragon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Happily Ever After

Sophie hobbled into the room, her cane hitting the floor with ferocity as she began to pace. 

“What are you grumbling about now?” Howl asked without looking up from his paper. 

“People don’t know how to read! After all this time, I’ve only met probably a single handful of people who can!”

“Dear, I know literacy rates aren’t as high as they could be but don’t you think you’re underselling it a bit?” He sighed and put the newspaper on his lap.

“I’ve been running this flower shop for fifty years and I’ve seen no proof of it!”

“Did someone ignore one of your signs again?”

“Yes! They very clearly state that tulips are out of season! And what does everyone ask for? Tulips! All day nothing but tulips! I can do a lot but I can’t just will a field of tulips into existence just because some woman thinks they would look nice in her kitchen!” She huffed and moved to stand in front of Howl to scold him directly. “This is all your fault!”

“And why’s that? Did I kill all the tulips for you?”

“You’re the one who put me in this job in the first place! Why couldn’t you have chosen something else!”

“You like the flower shop.”

“Yes! But I don’t like the customers!”

“You’re friends with most of them,” he couldn’t help but smile which only infuriated Sophie further.

“You’re such a horrible husband you’re taking pleasure in my suffering!”

“Me? Never! Though you do seem to take pleasure in mine.”

“I can’t believe we’re still married after all these years, I married a royal wizard and now I’m stuck with an old man who still refuses to let his hair go grey!”

“And I married a woman who is still just as beautiful as the day I fell in love with her.”

This threw Sophie off. She had been annoyed and was determined to take it out on Howl, but now she could only laugh, a small blush gracing her cheeks. “I supposed I have turned back into an old woman haven’t I?” She looked down at her hands with a smile. “Can’t believe such a vain man still wants to be seen with the likes of me,” she joked.

He stood, still much taller than her, but not as large as the twenty seven year old former rugby player she had once known. His features were softer now as his wrinkled skin rounded his face. No amount of spells and potions could completely stop the effects of aging— though not for a lack of trying on his part. “What are you talking about?” He replied. “You look just like you did when you were eighteen.” He kissed the top of her head, her red-gold hair having gone silver a long time ago. “I think we have lived happily ever after,” he chuckled, “you’ve put up with me this long at least.”

“And you’ve exploited me plenty.”

“And you’ve cut up all of my suits to teach me.”


End file.
